


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dom/sub, Dragons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Something Made Them Do It, dragons made them do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphira and Thorn have sex, as the last two dragons able of producing children. This affects Eragon and Murtagh, and things get busy.</p><p>Eragon/Arya isn't a thing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Control

Eragon stared at Murtagh, his eyes filled with hatred and only hatred. Hatred would be all he would ever have for Murtagh after how he betrayed him, and the Varden, and the cause that the Dragon Riders stood for in the first place. In that very moment, he wanted to tear out Murtagh's throat. Saphira wouldn't care for him if he killed Thorn, but he'd kill Murtagh no matter what. He would be the one to wrap his hands around the traitor's scrawny neck, and squeeze the life out of him.

 

Suddenly, an image streamed into Eragon's head, and he knew that it was Saphira supplying it for him. It was slightly bluer, so it was one that she'd seen. It was Eragon, and Murtagh, when they'd first met. When Eragon was incompetent, and naïve, or even more so than he was currently. They used to be friends. They saved each other's lives when they barely knew each other. Now they were pitted against each other in a crazy battle that wasn't even theirs. They should have been on the same side. Both fighting against a common enemy, because that Galbatorix bloke didn't deserve to have someone that was as good as a warrior as Murtagh on their side. It angered Eragon. Hell, what _didn't_ anger Eragon?

 

“I'm sorry, Eragon!” Murtagh shouted from Thorn's back, “I couldn't do anything. He was _controlling_ me!”

 

Eragon snorted in disbelief. Control? It was all lies. All he could expect from Murtagh from there on out was lies, “ _Controlling you?_ What kind of fool do you think me to be?”

 

Murtagh knew that it would take a lot of persuasion to change Eragon's mind. He knew that it would take so much effort that it might not even be worth it. Except it would be worth it. Of course it would be worth it. Murtagh didn't want to be on Eragon's bad side, especially considering the fact that he had the whole of the Varden under his command, because Nasuada would not say no to the first of the new dragon riders. Because- to the people of the Varden, Surda, Du Weldenvarden, and even around the Empire, Eragon was a Saint. Eragon was the only one worthy of the crown, not Galbatorix. That egg-breaker didn't deserve anything.

 

There was one major problem with everything, though. One huge problem. Everyone expected there to end up being more dragons and riders now that Eragon and Saphira had happened, and so had Murtagh and Thorn, but the truth was that Galbatorix had ruined the last of those three eggs. Meaning, that Thorn and Saphira were the last of there kind. Meaning, that if some kind of self preservation thing was going to go on, it would have to go on between the two of them.

 

The problem lurked in both the half-brother's heads. They knew that they'd have to do something. Namely, let them go at it. Eragon already knew that Saphira had a liking towards Thorn, and she wouldn't give up that easily. She wouldn't simply stop doing it.

 

The unfortunate thing that Eragon had read about in the books in Ellesmera, that Oromis really didn't want him reading, as he saw what Eragon could think of them, and knew that the situations in the book were relevant. It was this reason that Oromis relinquished them to Eragon against his better judgement.

 

In the book, Eragon had learnt about the mating of dragons. It went into a lot of detail, and it might have seemed weird, but Eragon got a little aroused from the reading. It then went on to explain the relationship that would unfold between the riders of the dragons. No matter what gender/s the riders of the male and female dragons were, the riders were forced to copulate. Forced to have sex. No matter what- the rider of the female dragon would always end up as the submissive, no matter their gender. Their brain became hard wired for submission. It scared Eragon when he read it, because he knew that Saphira was the only female in Alagaesia, and that she would eventually have to mate, and that he'd have to mate with the rider of the other dragon. He just never expected that other dragon to be Thorn, and his rider to be Murtagh. He wasn't sure if Murtagh knew about the book. Or even about the copulating of the riders part, but Eragon figured that he'd have to tell him at some point, before they started feeling the urges. If Saphira and Thorn were having sex, they couldn't release until Eragon and Murtagh were having sex too, and it didn't really make sense, but the riders would start to feel the urges of their dragons. To _mate._ To fuck another person, and mainly, that other person would remain the rider of the other dragon. When dragons chose their mate, they cannot change ever again. Dragons mate for life.

 

Eragon could feel the urges. Saphira and Thorn had gone of to a godforsaken place to experience coitus with each other, and Thorn may not know, but Saphira knew that Eragon would start to feel the urge to submit at any point before the dragon's experienced their intercourse.

 

Eragon felt the urge to get on his hands and knees and crawl over to Murtagh, but he didn't. He fought it as hard as he could. He stood in the same position that he was already in, not letting himself move a single itch so that he would accidentally arouse himself. He continued feeling the urge. He focused on repressing his urges, and Murtagh seemed completely unaware, and Eragon wanted to rip the book out of his hands and kneel before his feet. Wanted to serve Murtagh in any way that he could. He was _Murtagh's._ He would do anything for Murtagh, and no one could control it, as it was the nature of dragons.

 

Murtagh was standing off to the side, looking up to the sky, and for once, Eragon wished that he could read Murtagh's thoughts. If he knew about the rider's urge to mate, then he would know that Eragon really wanted to kneel before Murtagh and put his mouth around the other mans cock.

 

Eragon had a sinking feeling that this was the case. That Murtagh had known all along. Since Saphira and Thorn were the dragons closest in age, they'd have to mate. And, out of influence, Eragon and Murtagh would have to mate too.

 

Eragon couldn't help it much longer. The urge was becoming stronger, and he knew that the dragons must have begun mating. The ground looked so inviting. It looked like it would welcome Eragon's knees as a greater power. Then again, it looked menacing. Like if Eragon got onto the floor, it wouldn't allow him to get back up again. 

 

Eragon's legs collapsed all of a sudden, and he groaned. He turned to face Murtagh, swivelling on his knees. Murtagh saw what was happening, and his eyebrow rose. He could tell what was happening. He could tell that Eragon couldn't help the urge any longer, and he smiled. He was happy that it was happening.

 

“On your knees for me, Eragon?” Murtagh bared his teeth in an even bigger smile, “You shouldn't have.”

 

Murtagh approached Eragon, who was still on his knees, and couldn't control himself whatsoever.

 

What hadn't been in the book that Eragon had read, was the fact that the submissive rider would also start exhibiting the sexual promiscuity and biology of a female. He didn't realise that things about him were going to change, and he didn't realise that anything would happen so fast. He didn't realise that when he knelt for Murtagh, that he was going to start producing slick from his arse. 

 

His arse clenched around the liquid spilling out of it, trying to stop it from doing so. His couldn't bring himself to get off of the floor, only to keep on crawling towards Murtagh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Dub-con & A/B/O dynamics.

Murtagh smirked, reaching his hand out and placing it upon Eragon's head. Eragon keened into the touch, before feeling the fingers clench atop his head, pulling hair in between his knuckles, feeling Eragon's hair on the tips of his sensitive fingers.

 

Murtagh closed his eyes, feeling the bliss beneath his fingers. The bliss was the submission. Someone else submitting to your dominant complex, and someone else submitting to your every whim. Someone else letting you do whatever you want to them. He imagined it. He imagined himself sinking into Eragon. Imagine how wet the younger man would be. How much that he'd want it. How much that he'd moan. How loud that he'd groan as Murtagh would begin slamming. How loud that he'd call out 'Murtagh!' and how he'd thrust himself against Murtagh's hard cock.

 

Murtagh opened his eyes, and Eragon was still kneeling there, waiting for Murtagh to do something to him. Waiting to be used. He wanted to be used. He was made to be used, but right now, he knew that he was made to be used by Murtagh. They were dragon riders. They were the last two dragon riders in existence. They needed to mate. They needed to protect the species. It was a natural priority, and their bodies were changing. Their bodies were changing to allow it to happen easier. Nature wanted it to happen. Nature was changing them, but most notably Eragon.

 

He was still leaking. Bodily fluids were draining onto the ground. Bodily fluids were soaking into the ground, being wasted. Murtagh ould have made Eragon lick it up if they'd been somewhere with sometihing less dirt for ground. If they'd been in the dwarf city, maybe. They had nice stone floors. Murtagh imagined that Eragon would lick his own juices off of the floor even without Murtagh to tell him to.

 

Murtagh pulled his dick out through the convenient hole in his clothes. His palm was sweaty from his arousal as he grabbed his penis and nodded at Eragon. He didn't expect it, but he accidentally projected his thoughts. “ _Suck it, slut.”_ He said, meaning every word. “ _Be a good boy and I might fuck you.”_

 

Murtagh groaned as Eragon looked up into his eyes, filled with lust. Murtagh thought that he might just come from the sight. Eragon on his knees, willing to do anything for him. So much lust. Murtagh could feel Eragon projecting. “ _Fuck me. Fuck me_ master.” Eragon muttered the last work out loud, causing Murtagh to struggle. He wanted to fuck Eragon. He didn't want to come so early. He wanted to fuck his boy.

 

He felt as though he was on the brink of orgasm for hours, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes, but what made him come out of it, was the lack of mouth around his cock, and the shriek of pain that came from his boy.

 

Murtagh caught the boy's eyes, before Eragon struggled to get out of the gaze.

 

“Talk to me, boy.”

 

“I... you... “ He pointed at Murtagh's penis. “...bigger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember... feedback is the key to fueling a writer.


End file.
